The viability and promise of microorganisms, such as but not limited to algae, microalgae, and cyanobacteria, as a source of intracellular products, such as but not limited to lipids, pigments, and proteins, depends on the ability to: 1) efficiently separate the microorganisms from a liquid suspension, and 2) efficiently extract the intracellular products from the microorganism. If the microorganisms can be efficiently separated from the liquid suspension for extraction, the intracellular products can be used in a variety of products including food, feed, fuel, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, industrial products, synthesized oil, and fertilizers. Extracting intracellular products from microorganisms in an aqueous suspension is inefficient because of the low density of organisms and complications from the high amounts of water and other constituents of the aqueous suspension. Aggregating the microorganisms and separating the aggregation of organisms from the aqueous suspensions allows for a more efficient extraction process. Current methods of aggregating microorganisms in an aqueous suspension include using chemicals which provide complications in the extraction process, and extended periods of time to dry microorganisms or evaporate the water from the aqueous suspension. Such drying or evaporation techniques inhibit the overall speed of the process. Therefore there is a need for a simple and efficient method of aggregating and separating microorganisms from an aqueous suspension.